


Silence

by sokikuro



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Grieving, I'm so sorry I killed Komui, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, either imagine way past canon or as a climpse in a modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokikuro/pseuds/sokikuro
Summary: Lavi and Allen finish Komui's last project.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is from way back in 2017. I wrote this for Laven Week on tumblr. I'm kinda fond of it, so decided to publish it here, too.
> 
> Promp was: Three of Diamonds | connection, shared loss, teamwork
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

The rain dripped against the window silently, the drops not big enough to make a sound, they reminded him more of a misty spray. Slowly the water connected to form the smallest of rivers. He was sure that if he opened the window he would be soaked in minutes and not even feel it happening.

His focus moved beyond the glass and settled on the lone figure standing outside, head bowed, fist clenched, lost.

Allen felt a spark of concern penetrating his numb mind. He moved away from his position and searched sluggishly for his coat and umbrella, shooting Lenalee a short smile, that didn't reach his eyes, at her questioning look. He has meant to reassure her a bit, instead tears gathered in her eyes and she turned more fully towards Miranda, hiding her face in the woman's shoulder.

The scene made him hesitate for a moment. He wanted to remind her that she wasn't to blame but knew from several tries that his words weren't getting through to her just yet.

Allen found his way outside and carefully made his way up to Lavi, who still hadn't moved an inch and still wouldn't, even after he came to a stop right next to him, protecting him with his umbrella from the spraying rain.

Allen resolved to wait him out and stared ahead. An unfinished Chinese stone garden lay before him. He could see where holes were digged out for the small trees and plants resting against the small shed, the pond had still to be filled.

Like everything else today it was a pitiful sight.

"Help me finish?" Lavi spoke softly, still unwilling to look at him or maybe unable to take his gaze of the garden.  
"Sure."

Allen had been right. He was soaked in minutes but he couldn't feel the rain - just a coldness that chilled him to his bones.

Silence reigned between them as it did over the world. It was poetic in a way.

He lost all sense of time and solely concentrated on his actions and found himself surprised when there was nothing left to do. Momentarily at a loss, he stared at the last plant and felt the memories of the day creeping up on him.

"I just need to activate the water system." Despite his words Lavi stayed rooted next to him.

"Do you want me to do it?"

He shook his head, "No. Just give me a minute."

A minute turned into half an hour, all the while Allen waited patiently.

They sat down on the terrace surrounding the Asian style house, waiting for the small waterfall to fill the pond.

"Komui wanted to put carp in it."

"I know where we can find some."

Lavi only nodded.

A gust of wind reminded Allen of their wet state and he felt himself torn between staying or grabbing them some towels, maybe a blanket.

In the end he didn't need to choose. Miranda came to his rescue in the form of several blankets that, after some hesitation, she wrapped around them and an oil lamp that she put down between them.

This time his smile was honest. "Thank you." She returned the smile and left them alone again.

Next to him Lavi took a shuddering breath, pulling the blankets more firmly around him. "Lena must have finally fallen asleep."

"Yeah. I hope she finds a bit of rest."

Lavi sighed and rested his chin on his knees. "Do you think he would be happy with the result?"

"Yes." Allen answered with no hesitation.

A hand took hold of one of his. Allen intertwined their fingers. He was concerned about the coldness of Lavi's skin and started to rub slow circles with his thumb into it.

"I want to shake her." The sudden admission startled Allen. "I know... I understand. But." A frustrated growl left his lips. "Komui, he would be unhappy if he knew how much we fail his sister."

Allen closed his eyes and tightened his hold. They all have lost someone dear to them but he couldn't even begin to imagine how Lenalee was feeling. "She needs time." It was an overused phrase but true nonetheless. Lenalee was strong. She could overcome this. He knew, had to believe this with all his heart, that Lenalee would continue living, would relearn how to smile. "And we need to give her that time and be there for her when she needs us."

"I know."

Allen took a deep breath and turned his head, kissing Lavi's cheek gently. "And it's alright for us to let us grieve, too." Lavi sucked in a breath of his own. "It's okay for us to cry and let us feel, too." He started to shake under him and Allen threw back slightly. "He was our family, too."

Lavi didn't cry, Allen didn't expect him to, his eye was traitorously wet, though, and his breathing kept hitching up. "It's really cold."

"Yes, it is."

Carefully Allen led Lavi into the house towards their guestroom and took of their wet clothes. The shower stung at first but soon soothed their stiff muscles.

Lavi stayed silent.

Allen started to resent the silence.

When they were laying in bed, his arms wrapped securely around Lavi's waist, Allen let his own tears fall, head buried into Lavi's hair.

And when he felt a silent answering tremor he tightened his hold and willed them both to heal, too.

Because he knew, Komui would hate this silence, too.


End file.
